List of people from San Diego
This is a list of famous people who were born, spent a majority of their life, or currently live in San Diego, California, USA. A * Marcus Allen, football player, College and Pro Hall of Famer, TV analyst B * David Bailey, professional motocross racer * Dr. Charlotte Johnson Baker, San Diego's first practicing woman physician * Dr. Fred Baker, physician, founder of the Scripps Institution of Oceanography * Khalif Barnes, professional football player * Arlene Baxter, model and actress * Billy Beane, general manager of Oakland Athletics, portrayed by Brad Pitt in Moneyball * Brie Bella, semi-retired professional wrestler for WWE, former WWE Divas Champion * Nikki Bella, professional wrestler for WWE, former two-time WWE Divas Champion * Belle Benchley, director of the San Diego Zoo * Charles Benefiel, outsider artist * Annette Bening, film actress (Love Affair, The American President, American Beauty) * Kurt Benirschke, pathologist and geneticist * Rolf Benirschke, professional football player * Doug Benson, professional comedian * Peter Berkos, Academy Award winner for sound editing * Noah "Wuv" Bernardo, drummer for P.O.D. * Rhett Bernstein, soccer player * Camren Bicondova, dancer * Mayim Bialik, TV actress (Blossom, The Big Bang Theory) * Tony Bill, actor, director, and Academy Award-winning producer * Stephen Bishop, musician * Ron Blair, musician, original bassist of band Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers * Hank Blalock, professional baseball player * Jolene Blalock, actress, Star Trek: Enterprise * blink-182, rock band * Kim Bokamper, professional football player * Bob Boone, MLB catcher * Tim Bradstreet, artist and illustrator * Debbie Bramwell-Washington, IFBB professional bodybuilder * Charles Brandes, investment manager, billionaire * Madge Bradley, attorney and judge; first woman appointed to San Diego County bench * Allison Bradshaw, professional tennis player * Lucille Bremer, actress * Drew Brees, professional football player, San Diego Chargers and New Orleans Saints * Adam Brody, actor, The O.C. * Bill Brown, music composer * Victor Buono, actor * Charles F. Buddy, first bishop of Roman Catholic Diocese of San Diego, University of San Diego founder * Chase Budinger, professional basketball player * Bob Burnquist, professional skateboarder * Nakia Burrise, actress best known for portraying the third Yellow Power Ranger, Tanya Sloan * Eileen Rose Busby, author, antiques expert * Reggie Bush, professional football player * Chad Butler, drummer for band Switchfoot * Darryl Byrd, professional football player * Chris Byrd, professional boxer, Olympic Silver Medalist, two-time Heavyweight Champion C * Matt Cameron, drummer of Soundgarden and Pearl Jam * John Castellanos, stage, film and television actor, film producer * Donna Campbell, physician and member of the Texas Senate, born in San Diego in 1954 * Charlie Cannon, singer, theater performer and co-founder of Starlight Opera * Nick Cannon, actor, rapper, occasional TV host * Francesca Capaldi, actress (Dog with a Blog) * Billy Casper, golfer, Masters and U.S. Open champion * Mark Cerney, founder of Next of Kin Registry (NOKR) * Eric Chavez, professional baseball player * Steve Cherundolo, professional soccer player * Bob Clampett, animator (Looney Tunes) * Judy Clarke, criminal defense attorney *Jamie Clayton, Actress and model * Eric Close, actor * D. C. Collier, real estate developer, director of the 1915–16 Panama California Exposition * Aukai Collins, Chechen mujahideen, spent his childhood in Ocean Beach, and part of his early adulthood in City Heights * Marshall Colt, psychologist and former actor * Holly Marie Combs, actress Picket Fences, Charmed) * Dennis Conner, America's Cup yachtsman * Maureen Connolly, professional tennis player, 1953 tennis Grand Slam champion * Derrike Cope, NASCAR driver * Salvatore J. Cordileone, Roman Catholic archbishop * Jorge Cordova, professional football player * Alana Cordy-Collins, anthropologist * William P. Cronan, naval officer and 19th Naval Governor of Guam * Robbin Crosby, musician * Rob Crow, musician * Cameron Crowe, screenwriter, director, and producer * Dominick Cruz, mixed martial artist, former UFC bantamweight champion * Andrew Cunanan, spree killer who murdered Gianni Versace * Marcos Curiel, Musician D * David Justice, professional baseball player * Austin da Luz, professional soccer player * John D'Acquisto, professional baseball player * Ted Danson, Emmy Award-winning actor (Cheers, Becker, CSI) * Mike Davis, professional baseball player * Terrell Davis, professional football player * William Heath Davis, early San Diego developer * Tom Delonge, singer and musician * Warren DeMartini, musician * Amir Derakh, musician * Cameron Diaz, actress (My Best Friend's Wedding, Charlie's Angels) * John P. Dolan, Catholic bishop * Patrice Donnelly, athlete and actress * Johnny Downs, vaudevillian, dancer, actor, TV personality * Gerry Driscol, yacht racer and businessperson * Dinesh D'Souza, author * Jared Dudley, professional basketball player * Momčilo Đujić, WW2 Chetnik guerilla commander * Robert Duvall, Oscar-winning actor E *Nathan East, bass player * Jason Earles, actor * Donnie Edwards, professional football player * Lindsay Ellingson, model * Joan Embery, animal and environmental advocate * Iris Engstrand, professor emiritus of history at University of San Diego, author of * Hayden Epstein (born 1980), NFL football player * Gary Erwin, TV personality F * Daeg Faerch, actor * Marshall Faulk, professional football player, Hall of Famer * Raymond E. Feist, author * Amy Finley, cook, author * John William Finn, Medal of Honor recipient * Reuben H. Fleet, aviation pioneer, industrialist, Army officer * Jon Foreman, lead vocalist and guitarist for band Switchfoot * Tim Foreman, bassist and backing vocalist for band Switchfoot * Arian Foster, professional football player * Julie Foudy, professional soccer player * Dan Fouts, professional football player, TV commentator * Frankie J, singer * Ace Frehley, lead guitarist for band KISS * Mike Fuentes, musician, drummer for band Pierce the Veil * Vic Fuentes, musician, vocalist and rhythm guitarist for band Pierce the Veil G * Diamanda Galás, composer, vocalist, and keyboard artist * Major Garrett, reporter * Steve Garvey, professional baseball player, businessman * Jeff Gianola, television journalist * Brian Giles, professional baseball player * Marcus Giles, professional baseball player * Jared S. Gilmore, child actor https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2765519/ * Francoise Gilot, painter, author * Broc Glover, motocross national champion * La'Roi Glover, professional football player * Susan Golding, businesswoman, politician *Stephen Gonsalves, Professional baseball player for the Minnesota Twins * Adrian Gonzalez, professional baseball player * Andrew Good, Major League baseball player * Edgar Gott, aviation industry executive * Robert Klark Graham, businessman and eugenicist * Cecil H. Green, geophysicist, philanthropist * Harold Greene, television journalist * Lukas Gage, Actor * Tony Gwynn, professional baseball player, Hall of Famer, coach * Tony Gwynn Jr., professional baseball player, son of Tony Gwynn H * Leon Hall, professional football player * Cole Hamels, professional baseball player * Rosie Hamlin, singer * Aaron Harang, professional baseball player, attended San Diego State * Mike Harkey, Major League Baseball pitcher and coach * Margo Harshman, actress * Charles Mallory Hatfield, rainmaker * Riley Hawk, professional skateboarder, son of Tony Hawk * Tony Hawk, professional skateboarder * Le Ly Hayslip, memoirist and humanitarian * Roger Hedgecock, mayor and radio personality * Len Heard, darts player * Arthur Hobbs, defensive back for CFL's Hamilton Tiger-Cats * James Holmes, convicted gunman of the 2012 Aurora shooting * Dennis Hopper, actor and director (Easy Rider, Speed) * Mark Hoppus, singer and musician * Alonzo Horton, early San Diego developer, created "New Town San Diego", later Downtown * James Oliver Huberty, perpetrator of San Ysidro McDonald's Massacre * Kimberly Hunt, news anchor * Joe Hutshing, film editor I & J * Gabriel Iglesias, stand-up comedian * Christofer Drew Ingle, musician * Doug Ingle, founder of band Iron Butterfly, primary creator of In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, first platinum record * JabbaWockeeZ, dance crew * Prince Michael ″Blanket″ Jackson, youngest son of Michael Jackson * Father Luís Jayme, California's first Christian martyr * Jayo Felony, rapper * Kris Jenner, television personality * Johnny Jeter, professional wrestler * Deron Johnson, professional baseball player * Jimmie Johnson, NASCAR driver, seven-time champion * Katrina Johnson, actress * Adam Jones, professional baseball player * Dhani Jones, professional football player * Jacque Jones, professional baseball player * Lonnie Jordan, musician, War K * Lori Kay, artist * Kendrick Bangs Kellogg, architect * Dan Kemp, actor * Kerri Kendall, model * David Kennedy, musician * Jewel Kilcher, singer * Tawny Kitaen, model and actress * Laurence Monroe Klauber, herpetologist * Charles Klusmann, escaped from Vietnamese POW camp 1964 * Ken Kocher, professional football player * Raph Koster, author and game designer * Joel Kramer (b. 1955), basketball player * Joan Kroc, philanthropist * Ray Kroc, founder of the McDonald's corporation, owned San Diego Padres * Alice K. Kurashige, first Japanese-American woman to be commissioned in US Marine Corps L * Frankie Laine, singer and actor * Adam Lambert, runner-up on American Idol * Tim Lambesis, vocalist for the band As I Lay Dying * Fabio Lanzoni, model * Bob Larsen, track and field coach, Olympic coach * Don Larsen, professional baseball player * Bucky Lasek, professional skateboarder * Tammy Lauren, actress * Robbie Lawler, mixed martial artist * Bessie Learn, silent film actress * Bobby Lee, MadTV actor and comedian * David Leisure, "Joe Isuzu," character actor and comedian (Empty Nest) * Jeanne Lenhart, senior Olympian, senior pageant winner, performing arts teacher * William S. Lerach, securities class action attorney, investor advocate * Cliff Levingston, professional basketball player * Lil Rob, Chicano rapper * Art Linkletter, television personality * Cleavon Little, actor, Blazing Saddles * Gene Littler, professional golfer in World Golf Hall of Fame * Harold Lloyd, silent film actor * John Logan, screenwriter * Mario López, actor and television personality (Saved by the Bell, Extra!) * Greg Louganis, Olympic gold-medalist diver * Moses A. Luce, lawyer * Andrew Lane (Drew Lane) Multi Platinum Producer (High school musical soundtrack,Hannah Montana (soundtrack)Keith Sweat ) M * John Macaulay, NFL player * Rob Machado, professional surfer * Doug Manchester, real estate developer, owner of the San Diego Union Tribune * Gloria Marks, All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Ross Martin, actor, The Wild Wild West * Michael Martinez, drummer of Allstar Weekend * Clay Marzo, professional surfer * James Maslow, actor, singer from boy band Big Time Rush * Victor Mature, actor, Kiss of Death * Bill McColl, NFL player and surgeon * William C. McCool, astronaut * Kyle McDonald, singer and musician * Tug McGraw, professional baseball player, father of country singer Tim McGraw * Danica McKellar, author and actress (The Wonder Years) * Michael Medved, radio host, polital commentator, film critic * Dan Melville, football player * Bob Mendoza, professional baseball player, coach, San Diego Hall of Champions inductee * Cordelia Mendoza, antiques expert, businesswoman, author * Shep Meyers, musician * Phil Mickelson, professional golfer, Masters and British Open champion * Martin Milner, actor, Adam-12 * Kevin Mitchell, professional baseball player * Silas Weir Mitchell, actor * Matthew Modine, actor, Full Metal Jacket, The Dark Knight Rises * John J. Montgomery, pioneer aviator * Kyle Mooney, Saturday Night Live cast member, 2013–present * Archie Moore, professional boxer * Alex Morgan, professional soccer player, US Women's National Team * Adam Montoya, YouTube personality, gamer * Jason Mraz, singer * Chad Muska, professional skateboarder * Rey Mysterio, Jr., former wrestler for WWE and Lucha underground, real name Oscar Gutierrez N * Kathy Najimy, actress (Sister Act, Hocus Pocus) * Stephen Neal, professional football player * Andrew Newmark, activist, musician * Walter R. Nickel, M.D., dermatologist and dermatopathologist * Kent Ninomiya, journalist * Craig Noel, theatre producer * Matt Nokes, professional baseball player O * Ellen Ochoa, NASA astronaut * Raymond Ochoa, actor * Ryan Ochoa, actor * Ronan O'Gara, professional rugby player * Heather O'Rourke, actress, Poltergeist P * Carson Palmer, professional football player, Heisman Trophy winner * Chuck Palumbo, professional wrestler * Adam Pearce, professional wrestler * Stephen Pearcy, musician * Justin Pearson, musician * Everett Peck, cartoonist, illustrator, animator and creator of Duckman and Squirrel Boy * Gregory Peck, Oscar-winning actor * Clarence M. Pendleton, Jr., chairman of United States Commission on Civil Rights 1981-88 * Bob Penuelas, cartoonist * Tony Perry, lead guitarist for band Pierce the Veil * Scott Peterson, convicted murderer * Craig Peyer, convicted murderer * Dat Phan, comedian * Regis Philbin, television personality * Steve Poltz, singer-songwriter and guitarist * Zach Porter, singer of Allstar Weekend * Jaime Preciado, bass player and vocalist for band Pierce the Veil * Conrad Prebys, philanthropist * Jenna Presley, actress * Ben Press, tennis professional and coach * Gary Puckett, musician and singer * Sarah Purcell, television personality R * Sara Ramirez, actress and singer * Emily Ratajkowski, actress and model * Scott Raynor, musician * Autumn Reeser, actress * Steve Reeves, actor, body builder, author * Richard Requa, architect * Roger Revelle, oceanographer, founder of UCSD * Sally Ride, astronaut * Dave Roberts, professional baseball player, baseball manager * Cliff Robertson, Oscar-winning actor * Alfred D. Robinson and Marion James Robinson, builders of Rosecroft * Aaron Rodgers, professional football player * Mitt Romney, politician * Tony Romo, professional football player * Louis Rose, developer * Seraphim Rose, hieromonk * Marion Ross, actress, Happy Days * Neil Ross, voice actor * Patrick Rowe, NFL player * Ilan Rubin, musician * Ralph Rubio, businessman and restaurant chain owner * RuPaul, performer, television personality * Betsy Russell, actress, Saw * Jason Russell, film director S * Rashaan Salaam, professional football player, Heisman Trophy winner * Jonas Salk, physician and researcher * Daniel Samohin (born 1998), Israeli Olympic village * Jessica Sanchez, American Idol contestant * Shauna Sand, Playboy model, "Playmate of the Month" for May 1996 * Sonny Sandoval, musician * Slater Brown, social media influencer * Cathy Scott, journalist and true-crime author * J. Michael Scott, senior scientist, environmentalist and author * Junior Seau, professional football player * Kate Sessions, horticulturalist, "the mother of Balboa Park" * Dr. Seuss, children's author, real name Theodor Geisel * Stephanie Seymour, model * Alana Shipp, American/Israeli IFBB professional bodybuilder * Kerry Simmonds, rower, Olympic gold medalist * Mary Sinclair, actress * Andy Skib, musician * Mitchy Slick, musician * Slightly Stoopid, band * Alex Smith, professional football player for the Washington Redskins * Marty Smith, motocross national champion * Carly Smithson, singer * Suzy Spafford, artist * Brenda Spencer, convicted murderer * John D. Spreckels, businessman and industrialist * Michael Stamm, Olympic swimmer, national champion * Scott Stantis, editorial cartoonist * Riley Steele, pornographic actress * Jeremy Stenberg, professional motorcross rider * J. J. Stokes, professional football player * Milburn Stone, actor, Gunsmoke * Frederick W. Sturckow, astronaut * Savannah Sturges, top 10 finalist on MasterChef Season 4 * Karen Hantze Susman, tennis player * Leslie Sykes, television news anchor T * Roberto Tapia, musician * Brian Teacher (born 1954), tennis player, Australian Open singles champion * Jonathan Temple (1796–1866), landowner, rancher and politician * Jamie Thomas, professional skateboarder * Joanna Thomas, IFBB professional bodybuilder * Pete Thomas, American football player * Susanna Thompson, actress *Soren Thompson (born 1981), Olympic and world champion épée fencer * Katherine Tingley, creator of Theosophical Society compound at Lomaland * Robert Titzer, writer known for Your Baby Can Read! infant learning book * Levine Toilolo, professional football player * Ted Tollner, professional football coach * Jerry Trainor, actor * Alan Trammell, professional baseball player and manager * Marty Tripes, winner of first Super Bowl of motocross * Bitsie Tulloch, actress * Jeremy Tyler, professional basketball player V * W.S. Van Dyke, film director * Tiffany van Soest, kickboxer * Eddie Vedder, singer in rock band Pearl Jam * Juli Veee, soccer player * Craig Venter, biologist, entrepreneur * Victor Villaseñor, author * Erik von Detten, American actor (Toy Story, The Princess Diaries) W * Tom Waits, singer-songwriter, composer and actor * Bill Walton, professional basketball player, TV commentator * Luke Walton, professional basketball player * Kelly Ward, actor * Danny Way, professional skateboarder * Harry M. Wegeforth, physician, founder of the San Diego Zoo * Raquel Welch, Golden Globe Award-winning actress * David Wells, professional baseball player * Julie White, Tony Award-winning actress * Shaun White, professional skateboader and snowboarder, Olympic gold medalist * Cole Whitt, NASCAR driver * Kendra Wilkinson, model and television personality * Carol Williams, concert organist, composer * Michelle Williams, actress * Nathan Williams, musician * Ricky Williams, professional football player, Heisman Trophy winner * Ted Williams, professional baseball player, Hall of Famer * Ann Wilson, musician * Jim Wilson, professional baseball pitcher and general manager * Pete Wilson, mayor of San Diego, governor of California and U.S. Senator * Scott Wilson, professional bodybuilder * Kellen Winslow, professional football player * Kellen Winslow II, professional football player * Cassidy Wolf, Miss Teen USA * Mickey Wright, LPGA golfer, World Golf Hall of Famer * Robin Wright, Golden Globe Award-winning actress * Marvell Wynne II, professional soccer player Z * Frank Zappa, musician * Joanna Zeiger (born 1970), Olympic and world champion triathlete, and author * Valerie Ziegenfuss, professional tennis player * Sal Zizzo, professional soccer player References Category:People from San Diego San Diego San Diego People from San Diego